The Vampyre
by A-Disgusting-Being
Summary: Though new to America, McCoy meets an extraordinary fate when crossing path's with the mysterious Angel, a man who's name contradicts all that he stands for. After a dance with death and a night of passion will McCoy be able to handle meeting his newest coworker, or will he go insane. -Maccoy will be spelled McCoy due to numerous Typos, admin apologies-
1. Bitten

The bass of the beat dropped in the crowd's ears as many a man and woman danced on the large floor, many of which were strangers to the strawberry blonde boy, whom sat at a table dismally with nary a friend to talk to. The states of course, he'd pictured to be the epitome of a new world, kind and loving, welcoming those with open arms, which of course proved to be false over all, though that wasn't how he'd viewed it, McCoy Volkov still loved america, though this had simply been a rather low evening. On a typical night out, he'd amazed the crowed with his dance moves and charming small talk but tonight he'd felt rather alone considering the date.  
February fourteenth. Yes indeed; Valentine's day. Though he'd agreed to go happily the sudden romantic atmosphere left him a tad. . . left out. He drummed his fingers on the counter's top, glancing around to see his pink-haired friend giving him a sorrowful look, he returned it with a faux smile, if anything to reassure her.  
"Hola, is this seat taken?" Chimed a smooth spanish accent.  
"No, of course not." Sighed McCoy, peering out of the corner of his goggles to see a hispanic man, with a muscular build and killer smile.  
"What'll it be?" Asked the bar tender, as he wiped down the counter tops. Angel flashed a smirk over at the blonde while ordering.  
"I'll have a white russian." He purred, winking at the blonde. McCoy blushed a bit, though he'd been used to attention, this was rather. . . different.  
"So, what is your name?" Angel asked, drink in hand as he turned to the blonde, leaning in a bit.  
"McCoy." He said un an uncertain tone.  
"Mi amo es Angel." He smirked, taking a drink. "So handsome, do you dance?" McCoy felt a bit uneasy, typically making new friends with complete strangers was no task at all but the unusual aching within his stomach had made him a tad bit reluctant to dance. "Well? There's no need to be so tense. Let me buy you a drink."  
McCoy nodded, a small smile surfacing on his face, "I'll have sex on the beach." Angel winked at McCoy, though Coy hadn't been flirting, despite being uneasy he had no idea what Angel had been doing, he was rather oblivious. Angel handed him the drink, paying the tender after. One thing lead to another, McCoy had unwound, telling Angel about how peaceful his home in Russia was and all about his new experiences in America, Angel laughed a bit at some not knowing weather or not the blonde was kidding.  
"So." Angel asked.  
"So?"  
"How about that dancing, do you?" He asked again.  
"Of course, I am the best I know." He hiccuped.  
"Oh really? I'd like to see this." Angel laughed, grabbing the other's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. McCoy couldn't tell if it was the dancing or intoxication that seemed to have. . . put a spell over him. The music and lights seemed to blur as his body pressed against the latino's, leaning up with dazed eyes he pressed his lips to the other's. Angel smirked against the kiss, pulling him off the dance floor.  
"L..let's go back to my place." McCoy panted softly, still holding onto the other. He pulled out his phone, texting Dare to go on without him, he'd be leaving early.  
"I am not the. . . sober enough to drive." McCoy breathed, between soft kisses.  
"I am..I didn't drink to much." Angel smiled as McCoy handed him his keys. Once in the car, McCoy had given him small directions such as, "left" "right" and the like until they pulled up to an apartment complex.  
"This is it, 10th floor. . . J5." McCoy had wobbled out, not being able to hold liquor as he should've, which of course had been a humorous topic back at the club when talking about real Russian vodka.  
Finally getting to the apartment, McCoy pulled Angel in through the door by his collar, pressing his lips against his firmly, though their tongues mingled in drunk clumsiness, Angel had finally put it into a rhythm. His lips parted and their tongues slid against each other between pants, and every so often, McCoy would suck on Angel's tongue softly with a kitten-like desperation.  
Angel'd forced McCoy onto the bed, his gaze seeming to glow in the dark bedroom as he tore of their clothes article by article, brown eyes met darker ones as Angel slid a hand between the Russian's legs, earning a mewling moan from the blond.  
Angel took grip, sliding his hand up and down the trembling shaft as McCoy arched and moaned in ecstasy. Angel smirked, his grin flashing something that made the blonde take a second look in slight confusion. Angel'd already noticed, gripping the other's wrists and pinning them above his head, pressing his lips to McCoy's, he began to trail kisses along his jaw and down his soft neck. . . his pale neck. Angel's tongue slid out, dragging up causing McCoy to shudder.  
"N-not there..I'm a bit sensitive."  
"Oh?" Another soft kiss, "Perhaps this will help." Angel growled, gripping the other's wrists tighter before elongated fangs dug into the blonde's jugular.  
"Ah-!" McCoy arched in pain, struggling against the hispanic, though he put up a fight, Angel didn't cease his actions, he'd fiercely began sucking the metallic red liquid from the Russian's neck by the mouthful, only pulling away a bit to pant before continuing to hungrily suck at the hemoglobin.  
_"Relax, mi amo, it's just a little love bite._" After a few gulps, McCoy had stopped fighting and his eyes had lost color. Once Angel pulled away, there McCoy lied helpless, his eyes barely open as some blood still dripped from his neck, which Angel would have gladly lapped away if he weren't so full.  
"D..demon.." McCoy panted softly. "Your name contradicts all that you are.." he frowned, his eyes watering a bit, unable to stop them a tear streamed from his cheek.  
"_Vampyre..._" Angel said, "I am no saint, but I spared you your life."  
"Why..I don't wish to be anything like you. I've heard the stories.." His breath became more shaky, he wouldn't last long. Angel pulled him up, and of course with his current lack of strength, McCoy was in no place to fight back.  
"Because." He hissed, "You will be mine." with that, McCoy couldn't help but feel his heart break and skip a beat all at the same time. Already had he analyzed immortality, he didn't want to grow to see his loved ones die and at the same time, here stood another whom claimed to make him his, all with the tragedy of being the one whom put him in such an awful place...and yet, he didn't pull away when the other pressed his lips to his, rather, he lazily wrapped an arm around him, his eyes closing as he began to doze off.  
Angel set him down, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the pale white cheek.  
"**_You're mine_**."


	2. Work, Work, Work

As his alarm pounded, MacCoy slammed his fist against it with a heavy hand due to the anger his headache brought along with a repulsive hang over.

"Govno. . ." He cursed in Russian as he sat up, before he even had the time to analyze what had happened last night he'd rushed to the restroom to throw everything up that wasn't turned into urine last night.

As he collected himself the Russian sat up, wobbling to the sink to rise his face with the icy water that shot from the faucet. His eyes widened as he began to recall everything that occurred last night. His face looked in the mirror as he sighed in relief, "I can. . . see my reflection. ." a smile set on his face as he examined his neck, clean from any sign of scars or blood.

"Maybe it was all a dream. . . Who the hell did I go home with. ." He sighed, peeling away his clothes as he ran the shower, he laughed softly as the water tickled his back, he washed off quickly being sure not to be late.

He'd already been dressed in his 'sunday best' as he heard a pounding at the door.

"Come in~" He called, knowing it'd been his party-girl partner.

"Yo~" She chimed, "I'm still like. . . so exhausted from last night so could you like maybe-"

"Pull your shift?"

"I was gonna say loan me your couch to crash on, but that's cool too, mate."

"Yeah yeah." he laughed as he sipped his coffee, "Y'know they only tolerate you because you're such a good dancer."

"Funny I thought it was because I'm so darling." She laughed, taking her place on his couch, "You and that guy didn't get wild on this did you?"

"What guy?"

"Y'know the one! The hispanic one, like this tall?" she didn't bother putting her hands up to demonstrate but MacCoy laughed at it.

"Wait, Angel?"

"I'unno his name but he was a looker indeed."

"Yeah . ."

"What? Just a one night stand? I'm sorry, love." She yawned, before cuddling a cushion.

"You could say that. . ." he sighed, rinsing his mug off, "I'm going to work then." He called, grabbing his i.d and leaving.  
MacCoy sighed as he drove, trying to remember what had happened exactly last night, that is before he pulled over to vomit all of his coffee on the side of the road, clutching his sides.

"Ugh. . . I will stick to water. . ." he groaned as he got back into his car, assuming it's because he hadn't put anything nutritious into his stomach, he simply sucked on breathe mints until he pulled into the dance studio.

"Privet, Mo."

"Yo' Coy!" He called as he rode up to the other on his board, "How was your Valentine's day?"

"I have had the better. . . How was yours?" He smiled as he walked beside the other.

"Aw I met this straight-up cutie at the arcade last night, He was kinda short but he had such fly moves." He swooned, "I swear if he ever applies here I'm making him my new crew member."

"And what about Taye?" MacCoy laughed.

"Aw she's getting Lil T. Her sister's been learnin' from the best." He smiled, "I didn't even get his name, but he just had these eyes that shined so green and bright. . . I really hope he kept my card."

"I'm sure he did." MacCoy assured the other as they punched in their time cards.

"Where's D?"

"She's on my couch sleeping. She partied a bit too hard last night."

"She parties hard every night, she'll be in by noon." Mo smirked as he followed the other into the locker room, placing his bag and board into the metal cabinet and locking it tight.

"Morning, Oblio." Mo waved, as did MacCoy. The raven simply gave a shy nod and smiled back.

"Have a good Valentine's Day?"

"I took my father to see a movie."

"I mean like, romantic." Mo rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't have any romantic interests at the moment." He said, "Though Emi is going to introduce me to a friend she works with at the beach. He's supposed to start working here sometime next year."

"I feel you." Mo sighed, thinking of the green-eyed boy he'd met last night.

"Aight, let's go see what we got today."

As the boys walked into the conference room, Emilia and Taye were already chatting about their Valentine's day.

"Yeah, Aubrey got food poisoning at the surf shack." Emilia laughed.

"If she ain't here then who's gonna introduce the new guy." Taye laughed with her.

"Yo! MacCoy!" Emilia called over to the blonde, "Dare's out "sick", right?" She asked, making quotes with her fingers as he nodded, "Good, you can take care of the new guy."

"Alright, I always love to make new friends."

"He's in 's office right now, so go explain."

"He said to call him Rasa." MacCoy said as he nodded slowly, waving off his coworkers and friends as he made his way to the agent's office, knocking slowly.

"Who is it?" Rasa called.

"It's DJ MacCoy~" He laughed.

"Come in." Rasa chimed back, "Aight as you may know we've been recruiting a lot lately, trying to make the agency a bit bigger with special agents, this is our newest member, Angel."

"An. . .hell?"

"No, Angel." He pronounced it a bit better, "I thought Aubrey was gonna show him around."

"She's got food poisoning and Dare is out sick." MacCoy said, glancing aside.

"Ugh. . ." Rasa rubbed his temples, "Aight then, if they sent you come introduce yourself."

"Special Agent DJ MacCoy Makarov" he said, still looking at the back of the other's head, "I'm in the D-Coy crew and we specialize in European affairs in dancing, trends, and specialized case files."

The other finally stood, turning to the other and extending his hand with a smirk, "Angel Marquez, Lush Crew, specialized in Socialite, Aristocratic and Elegant affairs in soirees such as Gallas, Balls, and Fashion shows."

MacCoy's eyes went wide at the other as he refused the hand, "Follow me. . ."

Once they'd bid farewell to their boss, the hispanic was pulled to a secluded corner where he was shoved to the wall, "What did you do to me!?"

"I missed you too." He smirked as he glanced down at the other, "Let go of the suit, it's new."

"I do not give a damn, answer me!"


End file.
